Into Your Gravity
by JadeLynAshley
Summary: How did this happen? When was I the one reduced to pining and crying on my knees for someone like her? K/E, D/E One-Shot, OC you've been warned, so of you don't like women love than don't read it


Okay so this is my first one shot and my first song-fic ever and I am so excited. This took me ALL day to write but I actually really like it. I seriously recommend listening to the song because it's really good, though you don't have to listen to it while you read that's all up to you!

Song: Please Don't by Laura Shay

P.O.V: Katherine but it also has random narration

Disclaimer: There was a time when I owned the rights to The Vampire Diaries along with the rights to all of the characters, but than I regained consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm becoming a version of me I don't know<em>**

**_'Cause you got me in love with you down to the bone_**

How did this happen? When was I the one reduced to pining and crying on my knees for someone like her? She doesn't deserve me and yet I can't let her go. I never knew that I was capable of feelings like theses, feeling of love so strong that I would do anything for the object of that love. Everyone thinks that I am only capable of destruction and hate yet they say hate, is an emotion that is equally as passionate and consuming as love.

**_So go on with your lies now_**

**_You know I'm one to believe_**

I wake up to the vibration of my phone, and I immediately grab it in hopes that it might be her. My breath catches and I feel like I cant breath, all from this one simple three word message. 'I Need You'. I cant fall for this again, I wont, I refuse. She has caused me to much pain and I am not at all myself because of her. I ignore it and try to sleep wishing for peaceful dreams free from visions of her. I am awoken from my sleep by a pair of soft hands cupping my face followed by sweet lips pressed to mine. I know who this intruder is, she tastes like strawberries and honey, she tastes like a mistake I keep making. I open my eyes and am looking in a mirror. Staring back at me are deep brown eyes so full of life and joy that they could only belong to her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask though I already know the answer. This isn't the first time this has happened, this is routine that we have, one I plan on breaking.

"I messaged you and you didn't come. You didn't even call, I was worried and I wanted to make sure you where feeling alright" She answered looking me in the eyes, they held so much concern and love that I almost let myself feel bad for not answering her.

"Why do you care anyway, you don't love me" There was less anger and more desperation tacked on to that than I had intended, and I am not the only one who noticed. She held one finger to the bottom of my chin making me look at her.

"Don't say that, never think that I don't love you" I could feel the tears welling up and could do nothing to stop them so I didn't fight it and I let them fall.

"But you don't!" I was so mad and hurt I just wanted her to stop lying to me and leave.

"You don't love me so stop acting like you do and just please leave me alone, I cant take this anymore!" I screamed, "It hurts too much" I whispered though I know she herd me. She leaned in to wipe away my tears but I was quicker and in the blink of an eye I was on the other side of the room. "Just go, please" I added desperately. She nodded and stood up to leave, walking past me with a glance than towards the door. Turing the knob she stopped and looked back at me with so much determination. She let go and quickly made her way to me, I was in such shock I made no attempt to move before she and I where face to face. Using one hand she quickly grasped the back of my neck and pulled me into one of the most breath taking kissed I have ever experienced. Though she pulls away to soon and I can't help myself, I still want her so badly. This is what she's done to you. You look into her eyes and there is so much passion there that your breath catches and you take a step back.

"N E V E R" she enunciates ever syllable with such force. "say that I don't love you. I love you so much it hurts. I think about you everyday trying to find ways to be with you. You mean so much to me and it really hurts when you question the hold you have on my heart." She finished, voice shaking from the shear amount of emotion put behind her words.

**_So go on, pull me down_**

**_Into your gravity_**

She believes that what she's saying is true but you cant help but question it. You know how this ends but you cant help but indulge anyway.

She pulls me closer to the bed, being so gentle and careful with me trying to prevent me from snapping at her again and rejecting her like she's done me so many times before. Once she had me seated to the edge of the bed she slowly drops the gentle act knowing that if I have been willing up to this point I am not going to change my mind now. She's right, I am not going to change my mind and I hate her for knowing that. She leans in still standing in front of me and captures my lips to hers. The kiss is so mind numbing that I don't even realize I am flat against the bed with her hovering above me until she pulls back for air. She looks at me so intent I feel like she's looking into my soul watching all of my fears, hopes, and dreams swim by.

You need to make sure she knows how she makes you feel so you cry out to her one last time and you say:

**_Baby please don't, please don't go_**

**_You're the only love I know_**

**_Baby please don't, please don't leave_**

**_'Cause I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_**

Skin flushed, hair devilish, bodies tangled together barely covered by a simple white sheet. You've just made sweet yet desperate love to one another, and in the throws of passion your mind was deliciously blank. Free of pain and the fear of being left cold and alone. But now that its over your thoughts have had time to catch up to you and fill your mind with doubt and uncertainty.

"Please don't leave me" you whisper onto her lips, as they slowly kiss yours. You look deep into her eyes, her emotions are like leaves in the autumn wind, whisking away before you've had a good look. Of all the emotions that flicker your able to recognize only one. The one that has been carried on the faced of just about everyone that knows you; disappointment.

"I can't promise that" She says.

**_And it's clear that you'll go home to her come the dawn_**

**_And I'll cry a thousand oceans each second you're gone_**

"Elena!" I cried tears forming again, shaking my head vigorously, trying to erase the words she just spoke from my mind.

"I am going to have to go before they come" She spoke softly, wiping away the tears from my face that continue to fall.

"No! Your not leaving me again. You can't keep doing this to me! I thought you loved me?" The anger dropping from my voice at the mention of her love for me.

**_So go on with "I love you's"_**

**_You know that I'm one to fall_**

Now she's the one getting upset, after everything that she's done to me she has no right.

"We've gone over this Katherine!" Her voice is a mix of anger and sadness, she hates doing this.

"You know that I cant be with you, yet every time we do this your cry and plead with me to stay. You know that I cant and that's not going to change. I do love you more than anything else in my screwed up life, but I am with Damon now and I can't just up and leave him for you." She's trying to break it to me easy but it hurts all the same.

"If you really love me more than him you would be with me. Not _him" _I cant keep the disgust out of my voice at the mention of him. I hate him.

"I can't leave him Katherine, he needs me"

"But I need you too! You don't even love him" The look in her eye confirms it, she doesn't love him yet she still wont leave him. I understand but I don't like the idea of her being in a loveless relationship. Its not fair and I love her to much to let it continue.

"Don't do this Katherine, we both know how this is going to end" I do, but I plan on changing it.

**_So go on take my body_**

**_My soul, take it all_**

Where both tired of fighting this

"I don't care, he doesn't deserve you. I give you everything! Why can't that just be enough for you?"

"Don't even go there, you give me nothing!" She's even angrier than she was before but this is good. The longer we argue, the longer I get to keep her.

"I try and try to get you to open up to me and let me help you but you wont! That's not my fault, so don't you dare blame this on me!" She screamed. She was shedding angry tears and stumbling over her words.

"I can't give myself to you fully if your not willing to give yourself to me heart body and soul" she finished.

"That's not me anymore Elena and you know that. I haven't been that person in a long time, I don't even know why your bringing it up!" She's making up excuses trying to buy time to think of a relevant excuse as to why she cant be with me but I am not having it, not this time.

"And if that's all you want from me take it, its yours, I don't want it without you!" Tears flow freely from both of us, she had the look of pure hopelessness. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped short when the bedroom door swung open. It's _him_, he walks thought the door taking in the sight before him. I women he hates wrapped intimately around the women he loves, he's speechless. Elena acts quick.

"Damon! Please let me explain!" She moves from my grip and wraps herself in one of the tangled sheets that was earlier exiled to the floor.

"Elena No! What could you possibly explain?" He turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm pulling him back. They both know that he could easily leave if he pleased but he didn't.

"How could you do this to me! And with Katherine no less" He looks up at me with a look of pure hate.

"I swear it's not what it looks like" Elena pleads, though we all know its exactly what it looks like.

"Did she make you do this?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"What?" She was dumbstruck buy the question.

"Katherine, did she make you do this, did she force you?" Elena looked to the ground giving him all of the confirmation he needed.

"Than it's exactly what it looks like Elena" He turns to walk away, but not before directing one more hateful glance my way.

"Damon!" She cries out one last time. He stops and turns to her, betrayal painted in his cold blue eyes.

She grabs hold of him and wraps her arms around him. His arms continue to hang by his sides while she cries:

**_Baby please don't, please don't go_**

**_You're the only love I know_**

**_Baby please don't, please don't leave_**

**_'Cause I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_**

She lies.

Even he can see it, so he pulls away from her and leaves without another word. No one says it out loud but they both know that there done.

**_Does she know, when you go_**

**_That I'm the one you need_**

**_Down below all the skin and the sheets_**

**_It's the hunger I feed, oh yeah_**

She's fallen to the floor crying on her knees begging for him to come back to her, though he's already long gone. You feel for her though your just glad that its not you begging on your knees for her to come back to you this time. You wrap your self in the bead sheet and get up to leave, as you walk past her she grasps the bottom of the blanket beckoning you back. She grabs hold of your legs begging pleading for you to not leave her to. That's more like it. You kneel down to her level and look her in the eyes. She pulls you down to the ground with her further, crying out:

**_Baby please don't, please don't go_**

**_You're the only love I know_**

**_Baby please don't, please don't leave_**

**_'Cause I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_**

It's the truth.

So you hold her close keeping her with you forever.

"Your mine now" You whisper in her ear. She doesn't look up but nods her approval, she's finally giving herself to you heart, body, and soul. Though she's the fragile one now, your insecurities and fears have gone nowhere, here still there but for now you push them away and tend to the woman you love while she cries.

"I never lied to you Katherine, I do love you but I just thought that he needed me more" she says

"I know" Is all you could answer.

"I love you so much, you can't leave me! You just can't" She's desperate.

"I am not going anywhere Elena" She finally looks up.

"I can't live without you" She says softly, leaning in and placing a sweet kiss to my lips. She tastes bitter with her desperation and salty from tears, she tastes like everlasting love.

**_I'll break you if you walk away from me_**

* * *

><p><em>That's it! My first one shot done! It turned out completely different than my outline but I am loving the turn that it took. Also I only read through it once to check for mistakes so if I missed anything I am sorry, I am tired. Please REVIEW! I really want to know what you think. I also might be writing a full length story that shows all the events leading up to this one shot but nothings set in stone.<em>

_Jadelyn Ashley ;)  
><em>


End file.
